Cyberchase On Grouse Mountain 2: Grouse Secrets
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: When local tourists mysteriously disappear one by one on Grouse Mountain, Tammy and the Cybersquad are called on to investigate. Can the team defeat Hacker and retain peace? Book 2 of 12.
1. The Disappearance

**Cyberchase on Grouse Mountain #2: Grouse Secrets**

**Summary:**

Book 2 of 12. When local tourists on Grouse Mountain begin to mysteriously disappear, the Cybersquad are called to investigate, only to find themselves trapped also in Hacker's trap.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Tammy and the Cybersquad are back! And so is Hacker! Book 2 of 12 in the Cyberchase on Grouse Mountain series, I hope you'll enjoy this book as much as you did for the first! Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: The Disappearance**

"Take a look at this schedule, it's huge!" 15 year old Tamera Yoon exclaimed, staring down at the piece of paper titled, "Grouse Mountain Employee Tamera Yoon's Scedule for December 16, 2008."

"Yours is not the only one." 16 year old Jaclyn Edwards groaned, staring down at her own schedule. The schedule was titled, "Grouse Mountain Employee Jaclyn Edward's Schedule." It was the same for the others, only with their names on it.

"Great." 16 year old Matthew Williams said sarcastically, "I'm incharge of today's tourisms today."

"Not to mention after that we have an investigation to run through." 17 year old Slider Metropolis added, pointing at one line on the schedule near the end.

"What investigation?" 14 year old Ineza Garcia asked, looking up from her own schedule.

"According to the news," Tammy explained, "Several tourists from Grouse are mysteriously disappearing one by one everytime they skate outside. When an employee and the others look away for the next instructions, one tourist or student always goes missing. It's been going on like that for two weeks now. So far, we have 28 missing. Two on each day."

"This is not good." Inez said, "This is not good at all."

"Even the search parties end up missing." a cybird named Digit LeBoid added, coming in with the latest status on the investigation, "That's why the manager told us to investigate."

"That explains a whole lot." Tammy groaned.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Slider groaned, scratching the back of his head, "According to Digit's statuses, they all disappeared into various scattered areas."

"Way more than all of us put together!" Jackie cried, clutching her head from an aching headache, "Now how are we gonna find the culprit?"

"We need reinforcements." Tammy said.

"We're the only ones with powers, Tammy." Matt said, "Nobody else can go with us. If there were two of us each, then it would be easier."

Then, Tammy perked up. "I have an idea..."

* * *

What do you think Tammy's idea is? Find out in Chapter Two: Two Is Better Than One. Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Being In Two Places at Once

**Chapter Two: Being In Two Places At Once**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating so long! I was busy! And I forgot to add this to the first book; if this was a real television show, Kwon BoA would star as Tammy and Jump 5 will voice the Cybersquad. Gilbert Gottifred will also voice Digit, and Christopher Lloyd will voice Hacker. Anyway, here's Chapter Two: Being In Two Places At Once. Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"No, Tammy," Jackie warned, "No!"

"Please don't, please!" Inez begged.

"Oh, c'mon!" Tammy said innocently, "It's just one little spell...it'll help us out a lot!"

"Tammy!" the cybersquad shot, "No spells!"

"Please!" Tammy pouted.

"No!" the cybersquad shot.

"I promise it'll help!" Tammy begged.

The cybersquad huddled and discussed it. A few seconds later, Matt spoke up. "Fine. But just this once! Other spells will be used to go against Hacker."

"Yes!" Tammy cheered, the blue crystal that was mounted on her neck sparkling behind her silk scarf, "Thank you! But we'll have to do this outside."

"Alrighty then." Matt smiled, "Let's go outside. Grab your coats and scarves, we're going out!"

* * *

"Okay, what spell is it?" Slider asked.

"It's an Astral Drop spell." Tammy answered.

"ASTRAL DROP?" the cybersquad snapped.

"Something tells me it's a bad spell." Tammy murmered.

"Of course it's a bad spell!" Jackie cried, "In order to reunite with your Astral Drop is to find it! Isn't it?"

"Not this one." Tammy smiled, "All we have to do is resummon the spell and it will reverse."

"Positive?" Matt asked.

"Positive." Tammy nodded.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances!" Jackie cried, "Tammy, you can just do a Multiplication spell instead because it'll wear off within 24 hours or you could resummon them with a Reversion spell. That way, there are more of you!"

"You're not gonna do it with me?" Tammy asked.

"NO!" the cybersquad shot.

"Honestly, why do you have to use spells for everything?" Digit asked, now in his human form.

"Okay, now you sound like my friends." Tammy frowned.

"Well, maybe they're right." Inez said, "The spell thing isn't a good idea. Why don't you just use the Multiplication spell. It would help. Just, now Astral Drops. Seeing two of you just makes me confused. If you do a Multiplication spell, you'll be in different clothes for each one."

"Now, you see." Tammy frowned, "Here's the problem. The concept with the Multiplication spell, is the same as the Duplicator that Hacker made 5 years ago. The one that multiplied Delete clones."

"The spell works like that?" Jackie wondered out loud, "Well, you could still reverse it with the Reversion spell, right?"

"You can," Tammy said uneasily, "But you have to find all of your clones first. Then gather them in a small spaced area. But, this takes a vassive amount of power for the Reversion spell to work. And, being a tiny person isn't gonna be easy to summon a great spell. Not to mention it's cold season, and I might sneeze a lot."

"Which means you'll shrink a lot." Jackie added.

"Exactly." Tammy nodded.

"Now what?" Inez asked.

"Just do the Astral Drop spell." Matt said, "I mean, if we can bring ourselves back together anytime anywhere, then we'll be fine."

"But, here's the catch." Tammy said, "The Astral Drop spell that I'm gonna use only works when we summon our Astral Drops from afar. Which means, we cannot let our doubles see us. Or else, the spell is unbreakable. And even our doubles will know that."

"A huge risk." Slider frowned, "I don't know..."

"All we have to do is wait until they choose a path and then we'll take the opposite." Tammy said.

"Tammy," Inez reasoned, "There is only two paths we can take. What if our Astral Drops take the mountain path while we have to take the lift? Or even worse, the one that Morgan is driving?"

Morgan was the driver of the Red Lift on Grouse Mountain. He was nice person, and he knew about Tammy and the Cybersquad's secrets. About their magical powers, and their mortal enemy, Hacker. And Tammy's search for her friend, the next heir to the Fairy Throne, Fairy Princess Kayla Russell.

But the one thing he never understood was Astral Drops. The last Astral Drop that Tammy made before the Cybersquad arrived was a huge failure, because she left out one tiny detail that she was supposed to add to her double's mind: belief and knowledge about magic and having it. So while the double got confused, Morgan checked up with the real Tammy and forced her to get rid of it.

This time, Tammy wasn't going to forget.

"Don't worry." Tammy smiled, "Morgan saw a Astral Drop before. It also happened to be mine."

"You also happened to forget one more thing to your double's mind; Magic." a voice said.

"Motherboard!" the cybersquad exclaimed as the face of the ruler of Cyberspace appeared on the frozen pond.

"Hacker maybe dimwitted towards magic," Motherboard explained, "But Morgan isn't. If he had an experiance before, he'll know the difference. But, Tammy, as you do the Astral Drop spell, I should warn you. Hacker is disguised as a human once more. But I'm afraid that this time, he knows how to reverse an Astral Drop spell. You must also add to your doubles' minds to avoid Hacker and to know about Magic and Cyberspace. You know how the human and original Hacker would look like, now insert it to the mind of your doubles. Good luck, cybermates. And be careful."

Motherboard's face disappeared as the pond returned to normal.

"Okay." Tammy said, "Let's get the show on the road. Hide behind the snow mound. I'll contact Morgan about the Astral Drops and the investigation before we perform the spell."

Tammy searched her pockets and pulled out a radio. "Morgan," she spoke into the speaker, "Our Astral Drops might be goint on your lift. When they do, don't freak out and pretend they're us. They'll think they're us, and they'll know about Magic, and avoiding Hacker. Whatever you do, avoid Hacker if our Astral Drops enter. When we find out that they'll enter, I'll contact you before they enter, got it?"

"Gotcha, Tammy." Morgan answered over the radio, "Good luck."

"Okay, let's get this started." Tammy smiled, putting the radio back into her pocket, "Let's get behind the snow mound."

The cybersquad went behind the snow mound and hid as low as they could.

"Okay," Tammy directed, "Close your eyes, and think about what you want your Astral Drop to believe, and everything else that goes in your mind and what you do."

The cybersquad did as told, as they felt themselves get lighter with each thought they ejected into their doubles.

When the cybersquad was done, they opened their eyes and peeked up. They saw the backs of their Astral Drops.

"Let's take the lift." Astral Tammy directed. The other Astrals followed.

"Morgan," Tammy whispered into the radio, "They're coming to the Red Lift."

"Roger." Morgan answered, and opened the door for the Astrals to enter.

When the lift went down and out of sight, the real cybersquad stood up and went down the hiking path.

* * *

Can the cybersquad find out the truth of the Disappearance? Find out more in the next chapter, Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed. Until then, see ya! ;-)

-CelestialTime93


End file.
